


The Problem With Keeping Stray Cats

by MitchMatchedSocks



Series: The Tails of Kai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hybrids, Just A Couple Cat Scratches, M/M, Nothing serious, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's parents have agreed to let the local stray cat come in the house when he wants, so he can sleep on the furniture, eat all Sehun's leftovers, and meet all of Sehun's friends. Sehun is definitely worried that his friends will find out why Kai actually sticks around.</p><p>This is a sequel to The Problem With Feeding Stray Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Keeping Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I recommend reading the first story first, though you probably don't have to. It's shorter though. Just like in that one, I'm a lot less careful with consent in these than I am in the others. The dub con is pretty mild, I think. Please enjoy!

When Sehun comes home there’s a cat sprawled in a sunny patch on the floor of his living room. From behind him Luhan makes a surprised noise. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat.” 

Kai’s ears twitch but he otherwise remains still. 

“I don’t really. He’s a stray that lives around here and I got my parents to let him come in whenever he wants. He’s rarely here. I only see him a couple times a week.” 

He opens the refrigerator door and looks over at Kai expectantly, sure enough, Kai rolls over and pretends to have just woken up. 

“Here, kitty kitty kitty.” 

Kai snorts and glares over at Sehun, who gives him a smug smile.

“Make me a sandwich, princess.” 

The smile slides off Sehun’s face as Luhan giggles. “Don’t call me that.” 

Kai’s eyes flash wickedly. “You sure didn’t mind when—“ 

“I’ll make you a god damn sandwich, now shut up.” 

Luhan’s eyes widen. “Wait, what?” 

“Nothing. Drop it.” 

While Sehun makes sandwiches Luhan chats animatedly about his day and Kai wanders gracefully over to lie down on the floor by Sehun’s legs and tie himself around his feet. 

“Kai, I can’t get to the fridge.”

The cat is currently sitting between Sehun’s feet, all four limbs wrapped around his right leg. Kai hums and pulls at the inside seam of his pants with his teeth. 

“I know you’re hungry. Please don’t eat my pants.” 

“Yeah, god knows where they’ve been.” Luhan says from the bar, but then gets up and retrieves what Sehun needs from the fridge. As soon as Luhan closes the fridge, Kai uncurls himself from between Sehun’s legs and strolls over to the other side of the bar, effectively making Luhan’s efforts pointless. Luhan laughs from beside Sehun and helps him cut tomatoes. 

Sehun feels Luhan go still beside him and looks up to find him staring at something, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He follows his gaze to find Kai, shirtless, sprawled out on top of the bar with a sleepy smolder that looks right out of porn. The base of his tail starts just above the waistline of extremely low-rise black skinny jeans that cling to his legs like a second skin, and the long tail that follows flicks down over the curves of his lean thighs and calves. 

“Kitty, get off the counter, now! You know you shouldn’t be up there.” 

Kai has the nerve to look surprised and Luhan jumps and jerks his head back to the tomatoes, blushing. 

“I mean it, Kai. Move your ass.” 

Kai huffs and hops down, only to take up the same position on the back of the couch in the living room. It’s an open plan house, so they can still see him just fine. Sehun can tell Luhan is distracted. 

“He knows he’s hot, so he likes to be a dick about it.” 

“I can see that. I’m not even gay. Damn.” 

By the time they’re done making the sandwiches, Kai has rolled fully onto the couch, still on his stomach, by all appearances asleep again. Sehun sets down the plate he brought for Kai and reaches down to scratch the cat just above the base of his tail. Just as predicted Kai makes a confused noise somewhere between a meow and a purr and then continues to purr loudly as he presses up into the touch, sticking his ass in the air in the process, and twitches as his purrs stutter a little. Sehun snickers. Kai always reacts so weirdly when Sehun scratches him here, like he’s confused that it feels good. 

Kai sits up looking a little put off and flustered, but Sehun shoves his sandwich into his lap before he can start complaining. Luhan is staring again, looking a little pink in the cheeks. 

As Luhan leaves an hour later, he glances over at Kai and then casts Sehun a curious look, which Sehun pretends not to notice. Explaining the real story about Kai to his friends isn’t really something he wants to do ever. 

Kai is still sprawled face down on the couch, asleep, and Sehun walks up to him and scratches the same spot right at the base of his tail. He wakes up with another started meow/purr combo, back arching up against his hand. He claws at one of the ugly couch cushions and purrs and twitches, brows furrowed in confusion. Sehun snickers again. Kai acts so cool and aloof all the time, but it’s almost too easy to get him to lose composure. 

Purrs mix together with whines and then moans as Sehun reaches between the cat’s legs and palms the bulge in his pants as he scratches. It’s not often that he’s the one in control in these situations, so he relishes them. 

Sehun’s plan kind of backfires, and he finds himself on his back in Kai’s favorite sunny spot on the floor with Kai’s dick down his throat. The cat makes an odd noise somewhere between a growl and a whine while Sehun continues to scratch the spot. Kai cums surprisingly quickly, and then Sehun’s parents come home not even five minutes after they finish, and Sehun has to lock Kai in his room and give him a stern lecture about discretion, both around his parents and his friends. Kai pouts and then disappears for a few days.

 

He finally returns, conveniently, when Junmyeon is visiting. The two boys are hunched over the kitchen counter, calculus notes stretched out in front of them, when the cat slinks through the back door and curls up in an armchair across the room. Suho blinks at him in surprise. 

“Is he yours?”

Sehun frowns at where Kai has curled up with his back to them. The position looks uncomfortable, but so do a lot of Kai’s positions, and the cat never seems to mind. “Not really. He’s a stray from around here that likes to eat my food, basically.” 

“Well he must like you if he comes and sleeps on your furniture.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t care about me at all. I just made the mistake of feeding him so he’s made himself at home. I haven’t seen him for a few days though.” 

Kai’s ears twitch and his tail flicks back and forth, agitated. 

“Kai, are you hungry?” 

There is zero response. Sehun stomps over to the fridge to heat up some leftovers. 

Even after the plate is set down close to Kai, the damn cat ignores it until it gets cold, and Sehun licks his lips and does his best not to glare at the insufferable creature. 

“Sehun.” Suho whispers and leans close. “Your cat won’t stop glaring at me. He’s been doing that for like, five minutes.” 

“That’s weird. He wouldn’t even look at Luhan.” 

“Does that mean he likes me? Hates me?” He glances nervously over the sulking feline. Sehun follows his gaze. Kai does look pretty pissed, eyes trained on poor sweet Junmyeon. 

“Dude, I have no idea.” 

Kai slinks off again before Suho leaves, and the next night, when Sehun wakes up to find Kai manhandling him onto his stomach so that he can lie down on top of his back, Sehun grumbles in annoyance and asks him what his problem with Suho was. 

“Who?” 

“They guy who was with me yesterday doing homework.” 

“I don’t remember that.” 

“What do you mean you don’t remember that? When you came and stole the last of the chili yesterday, there was a guy studying with me, and you glared at him until you left.” 

“I didn’t steal the last of the chili, you gave me the last of the chili.” 

“So you do remember.” 

“I remember the chili. I don’t remember the guy.” 

“Right. Of course you don’t. So hypothetically, if I had a friend come over, how would you feel about them.” 

“Why the hell would I give a fuck about your friends?” 

Sehun is too annoyed to ever sleep again. “You’re impossible.” 

“You’re warm.” He purrs and nuzzles into the back of Sehun’s neck, and Sehun feels the irritation fade away as sleep takes him. 

The irritation rushes back in full force when he wakes up already late for school, with Kai grinding his morning wood roughly against his ass. When he tries to throw him off, Kai just gives him another vicious bite to the shoulder and pins both Sehun’s hands to the mattress above his head. Kai cums all over Sehun’s hole and then uses his spunk as lube as he fucks him open with two fingers. Sehun cums grinding against the mattress, Kai’s fingers relentlessly circling his prostrate, hands still pinned above his head. 

There’s no time for a shower after that, and when he gets to school Suho asks if he’s feeling well, because his face burns hot as he feels cum slowly trickle from his ass all through first and second period. He tries to keep a straight face, even though he kind of wants to snap at him. Somehow he feels like it’s poor Suho’s fault that he feels like he has to squeeze his legs together, and that he shies away from people all day, afraid that he smells like sweat and sex. 

 

Even if Kai didn’t hate Suho, then he absolutely fucking loathes Baekhyun. Sehun and Baekhyun are huddled over a computer together, laughing over a YouTube video when Kai appears around the edge of the door, shoulder brushing slowly against the doorframe. He looks expectantly at Sehun, and he definitely wants food, ears tilted forward and tail flicking cutely around his legs. He must be really hungry if he’s actually trying to look sweet. It works though. 

“Pause it Baek, I gotta feed the cat.”

Baekhyun looks confused for a second until he sees Kai trailing after Sehun on his way to the kitchen, and then his face splits into a wide grin. 

“Suho told me you had a cat chasing your tail.” And then he turns his attention to Kai, “Aren’t you a pretty kitty. I think I’ve seen you around.” 

Kai turns slowly and gives Baekhyun a look of absolute disgust. “Baekhyun, that’s not a good idea. He’s mean.” 

Baekhyun pretends to pout. “Come on, kitty, you’ll be my friend, right? What’s your name?” 

The cat continues to glare at Baekhyun as he steals an apple from the counter and bites into it roughly, making sure his longer canines show. 

“Maybe if you didn’t talk down to him like that…” 

Baekhyun laughs. “All cats hate me. It really doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m really more of a dog person anyway.” 

Kai scoffs and goes to stand by Sehun. Its kind of funny to watch Baekhyun fuck with Kai. He pretty much fucks with everyone, and Sehun really should have expected it, and he has to admit that the reactions are great. Baekhyun keeps touching the end of his tail while he’s eating, and Kai growls angrily the first few times and then starts hissing, which scares the crap out of Sehun, but Baekhyun just laughs. 

“You’re so feisty. I can’t believe somebody so sexy and feisty latched onto Sehun of all people. He’s like, really lame.” Kai finishes his food and stalks away, and as Sehun does the dishes Baekhyun follows him to where he’s stretched out in his same favorite sunny patch. Sehun can tell by the giggling and pissed off cat noises that Baekhyun is continuing to tease and poke him. 

“Sehun, does he let you touch him?” 

“Most of the time, yes.” 

“I don’t believe you. Come prove it.” 

Sehun dries off his hands and makes his way slowly over to where Kai is curled up defensively on the ground, growling continuously at the shorter boy relaxing a few feet away. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s really mad right now.” I jolt of anxiety suddenly rolls through Sehun when he realizes that Baekhyun will have to leave at some point pretty soon, and he’s not sure he wants to be alone with Kai after this. The cat would probably make sure he didn’t walk for a week. 

A few moments later Baekhyun finds some way to sneak around behind Kai and give his tail a hard yank. Kai whirls around and manages to leave three long thin scratches on Baekhyun’s arm, and then storms out of the house. Sehun feels very little pity for either of them. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care that much anyway, he’s still laughing, and if he did care he still would have deserved it. The scratches are thin. And while Baekhyun’s poking was annoying and rude, Sehun has had his metaphorical tail yanked by Baekhyun enough times to feel no pity when he does it to somebody else. He knows an overreaction when he sees one. 

He’s relieved that Kai left though. He definitely doesn’t want to deal with the cat in that kind of mood. He’s kind of worried that after being so pissed off, Kai won’t come back for a week or longer, but if that’s what he needs to cool down, then Sehun won’t mind at all. 

Sehun is actually surprised when Kai shows up the next afternoon. He’s perched on the counter when Sehun comes in. 

“Oh, hello. Get of the counter. Listen, I’m really sorry about the dick yesterday. He’s like that with everyone. Or do you not remember him either?” 

Kai slides off the counter and crowds into Sehun’s space. His full lips slide gently against Sehun’s, wasting no time as he licks lazily into the other boy’s mouth. It makes Sehun shiver with both pleasure and anxiousness. 

“I remember him.” 

Sehun’s heart drops into his stomach as Kai breaths the words into his mouth, and suddenly the kiss is much more intense. The cat’s rough tongue scrapes the roof of his mouth and Kai yanks at his hair. A high pitched whimper leaves Sehun’s throat as Kai yanks his head back. 

“I remember your friend. He’s was kind of a dick wasn’t he?” His voice is low and dangerous. 

“Kai, please.” Sehun doesn’t quite know what he’s begging for. Mercy, probably. Maybe a dick in his ass. He can feel his own dick twitch as Kai growls low against his neck, claws pricking painfully at his hip. Sometimes Kai is such an annoyance that Sehun forgets how much he wants him. How much he loves the way Kai makes him feel so small and helpless. 

He yelps as suddenly his feet are swept off the floor, and Kai throws him easily over his shoulder and stalks towards the stairs. He cries out and clings for dear life on the way up, most of his body weight shifted out over the long drop down the stairs below. 

They make it safely to the top of the stairs, but they do not make it all the way to Sehun’s room. Sehun finds himself lying face down on the hardwood floor outside of his room while Kai practically rips his clothes off. Soon he’s completely naked and leaking precum as Kai kisses and licks across his shoulder. 

He startles when suddenly the first smack lands on his bare ass. The first hit is followed by a second, and then a third, and then Sehun looses count while kai spanks him. He has no idea how many times he’s been hit, and Kai roughly kneads at his soft, red flesh between every smack. The motion has Kai’s claws scraping along the tender flash, and Sehun whimpers and writhes. There are tears sliding down his face. He can’t believe how hard he is already, just from getting spanked on the floor in the hallway. 

Kai finally yanks him up by the hips and steers him into the bedroom, and Sehun finds himself with his knees and shoulders pinned to the rug with a foot pressed into his back. 

“Don’t move, princess.” Sehun is left to pant into the rug, fighting the urge to grab his dick while Kai’s back is turned. The cat would hear it if he did. He can tell by the way Kai’s ears are still turned in his direction that he’s listening. 

Kai retrieves the lube, and Sehun is half expecting him to skip prep, but he jams two lube coated fingers into Sehun and scissors and stretches for just a couple minutes. Then he lubes up and shoves himself all the way down into Sehun’s heat.

Sehun screams and claws at the rug. He’s still too tight, and there isn’t quite enough lube. He’s sobbing and moaning in no time, head spinning with pain and arousal. Kai fucks him hard and fast, and rakes his claws down Sehun’s back. He must like that, because he does the same to Sehun’s arm, and this time Sehun can see where blood bubbles up from the scratches. They’re shallow cuts, barely enough to break the skin, but they still leak trails of red down onto the rug. Sehun is really fucking glad his angsty twelve year old self had insisted on buying a black rug. 

“I’m sorry! K-kai, I’m so sorry, please!” He’s not exactly sure what he’s apologizing for. Probably Baekhyun. He just wants Kai to let him cum. He wants him to fuck him harder, faster, so he can finally reach his climax and then maybe Kai will be nice to him.

Kai isn’t purring this time when he leans over Sehun and pistons his hips into the other boy’s ass. Sehun can just barely hear his low growling over his own desperate pleas, but he can certainly feel the way Kai’s chest rumbles against his back, feral and angry. Kai reaches under him and tugs his dick roughly until Sehun screams again and cums on the floor. He feels Kai spill deep inside him, and then the cat lets go of his hips and lets him flop over onto his side. His whole body shakes violently from overexertion, head spinning with the hazy afterglow of the most intense, amazing orgasm he’s ever had. 

All of a sudden he’s crying again, and Kai just sits back and watches him. He’s so afraid that Kai will leave. He doesn’t know what he’d do. Sehun’s parents are going to come home and he can’t fucking move. He can’t stand or clean up or get dressed, and his clothes are still in the hallway, and the scratches sting, and his ass hurts, and his limbs feel like jelly, and he can’t stop fucking crying because he wants Kai to hold him and make it better, but he’s so afraid that if he reaches out for him, the cat won’t come.

But he does. Sehun gasps with relief and clings as tight as he can around Kai’s shoulders as the cat carries him to the bathroom and patches up his shallow wounds. They stop bleeding after only a minute or two. He cleans him up and holds him close, kissing gently all over his face and licking the tears away. Sehun melts in his strong arms as his heartbeat slows. 

 

While the post-Baekhyun sex was definitely an intense and mind blowing experience, Sehun still prefers when Kai isn’t quite so angry, so usually when he brings people over, he just hopes the Kai will pick that afternoon to make himself scarce. Most of the time he does, since while he snuggles up to Sehun once every few nights, he’s only around every fourth afternoon or so. It’s very sporadic. 

He’s been doing pretty well on guessing which afternoons are safe or not, until one day a few weeks after the Baekhyun incident, he and Yixing walk into the house to find Kai stretched out underneath the coffee table. His top half is sticking out from under one side. He’s smiling in his sleep, and before Sehun can warn him, Yixing coos and reaches down to scratch gently behind Kai’s ears. 

To his surprise, Kai does his usual meow/purr and blinks sleepily up at Yixing while he stretches. 

“Kai, this is Yixing. Yixing, Kai. He’s a local stray that hangs out here sometimes.” 

“Hello. You’re a very handsome cat, Kai.” 

Kai purrs again and closes his eyes, and Sehun blinks in surprise. 

“Wow, he’s being really nice. You should have seen him with Baekhyun.” 

Kai reaches up with his eyes still closed to catch Yixing’s hand so he can bring it to his nose. When he’s done sniffing, he gives the back of his knuckles a few gentle licks before falling asleep again. Sehun has never been so baffled in his whole entire life. 

“He’s never that nice to me. What the hell.” 

“I love cats.” said Yixing. “All cats. I have three of them, you know. Not the hybrids, but like, the actual animals.” 

The cat remains placid all throughout the rest of Yixing’s visit. He keeps to himself for the most part, but when the food comes out he actually walks over to lean against the counter next to Yixing, close enough so that Yixing can easily reach over and scratch between his shoulders, to watch Sehun cook. He even graces them with a few snarky comments at Sehun’s expense. 

Maybe he’s just in a good mood, because even after Yixing leaves, Kai is unusually well behaved. He even lets Sehun lie however he wants in bed that night, and curls up against his back and purrs. 

“So did you like Yixing?” 

“He seems cool.” 

“I think you like him more than me.” 

“I bet he wouldn’t let me do this.” The cat slides his hand up under Sehun’s shirt and thumbs at his nipple. Sehun hums happily and turns around to gently nudge Kai’s beautiful lips with his own. Kai takes the hint and kisses him sweetly and slowly until he falls asleep. 

 

Kai treats Kris with the same total indifference with which he treated Luhan. He pretends Kris isn’t there as he crawls into Sehun’s lap and nuzzles into his neck, and Sehun twitches, because he really doesn’t want Kris to suspect that they’re hooking up or something. So far he’s done such a good job of keeping it hidden. 

Thankfully Kai only feels affection in short, thirty second bursts, and soon he’s slinking off to a different corner to pretend to look out the window. He’s actually just sleeping again. Kris watches him with a slightly baffled look on his face. “I really don’t get cat hybrids.” 

“He can hear you, you know.” 

“Oh. Um. Sorry, Cat?” 

The cat gives him an unimpressed side-eye, and then goes back to pretending he doesn’t exist. That evening he proceeds to forget all about him, just like he did with Junmyeon. 

 

As the weather gets colder, Sehun sees Kai more and more. He wakes up almost every night to find the cat manhandling him into a position that’s more convenient, which is unfair because Kai can sleep in just about any position or temperature and Sehun can’t. He’s getting used to it though, and it becomes easier and easier to sleep with the cat’s rumbling purrs in his ear. Kai starts wearing his clothes a lot, too. Especially his jackets and hoodies. 

He has yet to wear any of his sweaters, as much as Sehun would love to see him in a sweater. Kai seems to think it doesn’t suit his all black grungy style. He loves when Sehun wears sweaters, though. Sehun’s notices that he’s more likely to get cuddles if he’s wearing one. Kai loves peeling him out of his sweaters, too, or just pushing them out of the way before he licks and bites his way up his chest, and then pins him against the hallway wall and grinds against his ass until Sehun begs the cat to fuck him. 

Kai’s never complimented him on anything outside of sex, and he’s never told him he likes him or expressed any real verbal affection for Sehun, but when Kai crowds him against the kitchen counter when he comes home and just snuggles into his shoulder and purrs, it feels just as good. 

 

And then one day Sehun brings Kyungsoo home. He’s expecting more indifference from Kai, but instead as soon as they enter the house, Kai perks up and stares wide eyed at the shorter boy. He seems almost timid as he peaks over the top of the couch. One minute his eyes are bored and uninterested, but as the two of them stroll closer, Kyungsoo talking softly about some sort of homework assignment, Kai’s eyes widen, and he starts to look kind of shy and in awe. It’s so out of character that it makes Sehun a little uncomfortable. 

“Is that Kai?” 

“Yeah, that’s him. Are you ok, Kai? You’re acting weird.” Kai drops back down to lie on the couch, effectively removing himself from sight. 

“Luhan and Kris told me you had a cat now.” 

“I don’t, though. Kai isn’t mine, he just hangs out here.” He’s kind of getting tired of explaining it. Kyungsoo ignores him and wanders over to the front of the couch. He can see Kyungsoo extend a hand for Kai to sniff, and then he walks around couch too, just in time to see Kai finish lightly sniffing his fingers and then giving his hand a few small licks. Kyungsoo smiles and rubs under his chin. 

Kai fucking loves Kyungsoo. He doesn’t leave his side for the rest of the afternoon. The shyness stops, but Sehun doesn’t know what’s weirder. Kai being shy, or Kai being friendly. He and the shorter boy strike up an easy back and forth, and in the next two hours, Kai says more to Kyungsoo than he’s said to Sehun in the entire time they’ve known each other. And Kyungsoo lets Kai touch him more than he ever lets anyone touch him, even Sehun. Kai plays with his hair, and nuzzles against his shoulder, and eventually falls asleep on Kyungsoo’s lap. Sehun’s been left out of the conversation for so long at that point that he doesn’t know how to start talking again. There’s a weird lump in his throat that won’t go away. 

“Are you ok, Sehun?” Kyungsoo cards a hand through Kai’s beautiful soft hair as he looks at Sehun across the coffee table, eyebrows drawn in concern. “You got very quiet.” 

It takes Sehun a minute to figure out how to answer. Kyungsoo is the kind of person that Sehun always, always opens up to. Because no matter what the problem is, Kyungsoo can usually find some way to help. It’s been a while since he didn’t want to tell him something. He tamps the feeling down. Kyungsoo waits patiently. 

“Kai likes you a lot.” 

“He does? That’s nice.” 

Sehun closes his eyes and heaves a quick sigh. “No, that’s. I don’t think you understand how...” He gives a dry laugh. “This cat is so infuriating. He’s feral. He’s mean and grumpy and he never lets anyone touch him. I swear to god he actually hates me. He’s just here for…” Crap he almost let slip a big secret just there. “For easy food and a shower and free clothes because he’s stolen a lot of mine since we’re about the same size. He never talks to me or falls asleep on my lap.” 

Kyungsoo laughs good naturedly. “Cat’s are odd creatures.” 

Sehun heaves a sigh and fakes a smile in return. 

Eventually Kyungsoo has to leave for home, and when he does, Kai goes with him. He doesn’t carry his empty plate to the kitchen, or even glance over his shoulder to tell Sehun goodbye. He forgets to even look at him because he’s still so wrapped up in his conversation with Kyungsoo. 

After they’re gone, Sehun heaves a shaky sigh and finds himself suddenly too lonely in the big empty house. He tries to focus on his homework for a few hours, but eventually decides to just take a shower and go to bed early. He sleeps fitfully without Kai beside him. 

 

Two days later when he comes home from school, alone, Kai is in his bed. Sehun is actually shocked to see him back. He stops in his doorway and stares at the back of Kai’s head. He’s obviously fast asleep, tail completely still, and Sehun doesn’t know if he should wake him up and offer food, or just go downstairs and ignore him. He chooses the latter. He doesn’t make it fifteen minutes before he stomps back up the stairs. 

Kai must have heard him coming, because he’s awake now, blinking slowly in the afternoon sun. He’s shirtless. The broad expanse of his tan back curves gracefully across his mattress, and Sehun wants to clutch him close and nuzzle into his warm chest. 

“Hello, princess.” 

It’s so annoying how the damn cat can just twist his stomach in knots. “You’re back.” 

“Yup.” 

“Did Soo get tired of you?”

“What? I just walked him home. I haven’t seen him since.” 

“Oh.”

“Are you jealous, princess?” Kai smirks up at him, playful, and Sehun doesn’t answer. He stares back at the cat and hopes that he has enough knowledge of human emotions to see on his face what Sehun is feeling right now. 

“Do you like me?” 

Kai gives him a look like he’s just asked about his mama’s weight or something. 

“Like in general. You like Kyungsoo, obviously. You liked Yixing. But I feel like you hate me sometimes.” 

The cat scoffs and turns over. “You’re stupid.” 

Fucking Christ Sehun wants to tear his hair out. “No, see that’s not a fucking answer. You don’t talk to me, you take my shit without consideration, you’re rude to my friends, you never thank me for anything, and I know you’re a cat, but I’m human, Kai. I’m human and if you’re just here because my house is warm, you get food when you show up, and you think it’s fun to push me around and fuck me until I can’t walk every other day, then that hurts.” 

Kai rolls smoothly out of the bed and stomps over to Sehun, eyes stormy, and then slams his hands into the wall on either side of Sehun’s head. Sehun cowers, eyes cast downward. “Do you want me to leave?” His voice is low and dangerous. 

Sehun shakes his head. 

“Then what do you want, Sehun? I’m not a human. I don’t act like you do. I’m not going to buy you flowers and take you on dates.” He sneers as he talks, and Sehun stares at the floor. Kai’s claws scratch against the wall next to his ears. 

“That’s not… I just don’t want you to come here and take advantage of me if you don’t even like me.” 

“Do you know who I hate, Sehun? I hate your friend Baekhyun. I hate your friend Luhan because he wants what’s mine.” He illustrates by roughly grabbing Sehun’s ass. “I hate the asshole down the street who’s tried to hit me with his truck before. I hate that stupid cat, Tao, from next door. Do you think I would curl up next to them almost every night and purr? Do you really want to know how I feel about you Sehun? Pay attention.” 

At that, Kai ducks in and captures Sehun’s lips with his own, as he presses him up against the wall. His lips are hot and possessive. Sehun’s arms are trapped between their bodies, and he spreads his fingers out over Kai’s bare chest. The cat licks into his mouth, continuing to force him into submission, but his hand weaves gently through his hair and clutches at the back of his neck. Kai’s never kissed him like this before. It’s deep and dominating and almost thoughtful, and it’s full of all the affection that he never tells Sehun in words. 

When Kai finally slows and pulls away, Sehun is flushed and happy. Kai looks a little flushed too, maybe embarrassed. It’s the most open the cat has ever been with him, and even though Sehun has questions, both about Kai’s feelings and about Luhan, because what the fuck, he lets them go for the time being. He doesn’t want to press now. 

“You want some food?” 

“Yes. Feed me.” 

And after that Kai is back to his usual silent grumpy self. 

 

Sehun is a bit nervous about bringing Chanyeol over. He’s a lot like Baekhyun after all, though he expects Chanyeol to be a lot more respectful. He’s relieved when they get to Sehun’s house and the cat is nowhere to be found. He doesn’t think Chanyeol knows about Kai yet, unless Baekhyun’s told him the story, but so far Chanyeol has displayed no indication that he’s expecting a cat.

The two of them go up to Sehun’s room to lie around and chat. Chanyeol always makes for good conversation. Most of his stories are about he and Baekhyun fucking with tourists. There are some pretty funny ones. Something about carving a giant fake shark bite out of a surfboard they found in the trash, and just a little fake blood. 

After a bit Chanyeol gets up to use Sehun’s bathroom, and almost as soon as the door shuts, Kai strolls in. The cat is wearing Sehun’s hoodie, which looks good on him, and he’s got a bit of a wild look in his eyes. 

“I hate the neighbor cat.” 

“So you told me. By the way I have a fr—what are you doing?”

Kai leaps onto the bed behind him and yanks him upright to sit on folded legs before reaching around and ripping his button-down shirt open. For a minute he’s a little too surprised to speak. Does this have something to do with the neighbor cat? Before he realizes what the cat is doing, he yanks the shirt down his arms and uses it to tie Sehun’s wrists together behind his back. He’s quick. 

“Hey wait, we can’t—“ 

Kai sticks four fingers into Sehun’s mouth. All the way in. Sehun immediately gags as shivers run through his whole body, and Kai presses relentlessly against his back. He tries to gasp out in protest, eyes jerking over to the closed bathroom door. Chanyeol could walk out at any moment and see this. But somehow Kai managed to get his hands tied really tight, and with the cat’s heavy weight on his back, he can’t move at all. 

Sehun can feel the bulge in Kai’s pants pressing against his lower back. His free hand drifts over Sehun’s bare chest, teasing his nipples and tracing muscles, until he finds the top of his jeans. He sucks and nibbles at Sehun’s neck. Sehun is already half hard when the cat flicks open his pants and reaches in to gently squeeze his hardness through his underwear. He realizes he’s begun to suck on the fingers in his mouth. 

The sound of the toilet flushing has his heart jumping into his throat. He’d almost forgotten about the inevitability of Chanyeol walking in. He thrashes, but Kai just yanks his head back onto his shoulder, fingers stroking his tongue. Saliva slides out of his mouth and down his chin. He must look wrecked already. Chanyeol can’t see them like this. He’ll know and then everyone will know what he lets the cat do to him. The sink shuts off. Kai’s hand slips into his briefs and starts stroking him, and Sehun thrashes weakly and whimpers, already humiliated by how easily he’s resigned. 

The bathroom door opens. Sehun closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see his friends face. “Hey Sehun you’re out of—“ 

The cat purrs and Sehun can feel him twist his head to look at Chanyeol. 

“Hello.” 

“Who—what is—is that consensual?” 

God bless Chanyeol. 

“Mostly. Who are you?” 

“Um. I’m Chanyeol. Should I go?” As Chanyeol talks, Kai shoves his fingers further back in Sehun’s throat and thrusts his hand further down Sehun’s briefs to stroke just the tip of his finger over Sehun’s entrance. Before he can stop it, Sehun makes a loud choked off whine, hips jerking. He should struggle. He realizes he could get Kai off him if he really wanted it, but as soon as Kai ripped his shirt off he’d already sunk into the headspace that wanted this. Wanted to be dominated and humiliated. He can feel his chest heaving and his face burns. Kai’s voice purrs in his ear. 

“You should look at your friend, princess. You should see how much he wants you.” Against his better judgment, Sehun cracks his eyes open and glances sideways at where Chanyeol is still standing in the bathroom door. The other boy’s eyes are wide, knuckles white on the doorknob. He looks flushed. Sehun can’t tell if it’s want or discomfort. His lips are parted slightly. Chanyeol has nice lips. Sehun finds himself staring at them. He wants to taste them. He’s not thinking straight. 

“I can leave…” Sehun feels himself starting to panic. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to leave. Because if Chanyeol leaves then he takes Sehun’s secret with him, and Sehun won’t even get a chance to explain himself. Chanyeol is one of his friends that he trusts the most. He’s the least likely to judge. He wants Chanyeol to tell him that this is ok. That this thing he has with Kai isn’t disgusting and weird. It must show on his face, because Chanyeol backtracks immediately. 

“Or I can stay. I’ll stay. Just… get your hand out of his mouth.” He finally leaves the bathroom door and goes to pull Kai’s fingers from his mouth. The cat intentionally lets a claw catch on his lip on the way, and he yelps in pain. A tiny trickle of blood joins the spit on his chin. Chanyeol freaks out. 

“Holy shit are you ok? Oh my god you’re bleeding.” Sehun’s about to tell him he’s fine but Kai decides to rake his claws along Sehun’s shoulder, and Sehun cries out and shudders. “Oh fuck! Why would you do that?!” 

The cat licks at the wounds on his shoulder, which fucking hurts, and Sehun can’t fucking think anymore. All he can do is moan, low and pained, hips rocking into Kai’s hand. 

“Oh fuck do you like that?” Anxiety swells in Sehun’s chest. Of course Chanyeol thinks this is weird. He’s going to freak out and leave and tell everyone and then he’ll never look at Sehun the same way again. He can feel is face screw up in shame. “No no that’s fine! It’s fine if you like it! I just didn’t know.” 

He relaxes and behind him Kai snickers. His finger dips to stroke over Sehun’s hole again, and Sehun blushes and glances up through his lashes at Chanyeol, who sits down on the bed in front of him. 

“I’ve never done this intense stuff before, and I need you to talk to me. Do you want me here?” 

Sehun nods.

“Please answer me verbally, so I can be sure. Do you want me here?” 

Fuck this is so much harder. “Yes.” He sounds so wrecked, voice quiet and hoarse. 

“Do you want this? When I came in it didn’t look very consensual.” 

Sehun can feel Kai’s soft lips on the back of his neck, gentle and encouraging, and it makes it easier. “It’s fine. I do want this.” 

“What’s your safe word?” 

“Uh… I don’t…” 

“Wait hold up.” Chanyeol sounds a lot harsher all of a sudden. “This isn’t the first time you two have done this rough stuff, right?” 

“It’s not.” 

“And you don’t have a safe word?” 

“…I don’t.” 

Chanyeol reaches around Sehun’s head and whacks at Kai. “What the fuck, dude. I blame you for this.” 

“I’m a cat, you prick, the rules are different.” 

“Well they shouldn’t be! Pick a safe word, Sehun.” 

Kai scoffs, and Sehun flounders. He can’t think of anything. 

“Do you want to use colors, like stoplights? Red to stop, yellow to slow down, green to go again?” 

“Okay.” 

Kai growls a little as Chanyeol leans in to kiss Sehun, and then yanks Sehun backwards to lie on the bed, arms squished uncomfortably behind him, and crawls on top of him. “You’re too nice, dumbo.” He yanks Sehun’s pants off his legs and pushes them apart so that he can rest between them. His jeans grind uncomfortable against Sehun’s crotch. His tail curls around his knee. 

Over Kai’s shoulder, Chanyeol looks a little lost and a little offended, but Sehun doesn’t really know how to help. He’s so used to the established rhythm that he and Kai have, of Kai taking and Sehun giving in, and even though he wants Chanyeol to stay, he’s really not entirely sure how he’s going to fit into this. Or if Kai will let him in at all. 

Kai kisses him roughly for a few minutes, making Sehun whimper as he sucks on the cut on his lip. Only turning around once to growl at Chanyeol. He probably touched his leg or something. 

Finally Kai turns around to look at the other boy sitting awkwardly at the end of the bed. The two of them still have all their clothes on. It’s really unfair. “I didn’t let you stay so you could just sit there. Get up here and scratch my ears.” 

Chanyeol gives him an indignant look but crawls forward anyway, giving Kai’s ears a couple cautious scratches. Sehun has to giggle. Chanyeol clearly knows nothing about cats. 

“Not his actually ears, Yeol, behind his ears. Like you would with a dog.” 

Kai glowers down at Sehun for comparing him to a dog, and then gives Chanyeol a side eye for not knowing how to scratch behind his ears the right way, but Chanyeol must be doing something right now, because the cat closes his eyes and relaxes on top of Sehun, pressing him further into the mattress. 

“Kitty, I can’t feel my hands.” 

Kai ignores him, hips rocking slowly as purrs start to rumble in his chest. 

Chanyeol stops scratching. “If he can’t feel his hands then you should let him up, kitty.” 

The purrs turn into a growl, and he sits up to glare at the other boy. “I know how to treat him, dumbo, and don’t you fucking dare call me kitty.” 

“But Kai—“ 

“Shut up, princess,” Kai cuts off his objection. He climbs off of Sehun in favor of crowding into Chanyeol’s space, and Sehun rolls onto his side to watch them kiss. 

They both look beautiful with their lips pressed together. Kai’s pretty eyes flash as he growls and nips, and Chanyeol’s eyebrows crease in concentration. It’s clearly a vicious fight for dominance, and no one appears to be winning. Kai just seems frustrated and Chanyeol seems a little perturbed, and eventually the cat starts using his claws and Chanyeol pushes him off, alarmed. 

Kai smirks, like he’s won or something, and flops down on top of Sehun again. 

“If you can’t handle it, don’t stay.” Kai says, and goes back to kissing Sehun, apparently content to ignore the other boy. 

Sehun can hear Chanyeol snarl, can feel him moving around, and then suddenly Kai lets out a startled meow and pushes off of Sehun. Then Sehun realizes that he didn’t push himself off. Chanyeol lifted him. He looks up to find Chanyeol hovering over them both, teeth clamped tight around the scruff of Kai’s neck. Kai stares down at Sehun, seized-up and wide-eyed, as Chanyeol pulls both of the cat’s arms behind his back before slowly releasing him to nuzzle at the back of his neck. 

Kai still looks a little shocked. Sehun thinks he might be trembling. It’s strange and startlingly hot to see Kai like this, his lazy, dominant confidence completely gone. 

“Are you going to play nice with me now? I’ll do it again if you don’t.” 

Kai gulps and nods, eyes sliding down to avoid Sehun’s. 

“Good kitty.” Chanyeol kisses the cat on the side of the neck and then reaches around to unbutton his pants and push them down his thighs. “Get those all the way off.” He pushes Kai down to lie beside Sehun, stroking one of Sehun’s thighs as he watches Kai wrestle his pants off. 

Once Kai is left in nothing but Sehun’s hoodie, Chanyeol reaches up to give his ass a few appreciative squeezes, and Kai’s lips part as he rolls onto his stomach to give Chanyeol better access. Sehun watches in amazement. 

“Where’s the lube?” 

Sehun nods towards his bedside table and Chanyeol fetches it and pours a generous amount onto his palm, and then spreads it around on the fingers of both hands. 

“Both of you spread your legs.” 

Kai growls and turns to glare at Chanyeol, ears flat against his head. “Listen here, dumbo. You can finger me all you want, but don’t you dare stick a dick in my ass.” 

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows and gives Kai’s butt a hard smack. Kai gasps, back arching, and buries his face in Sehun’s arm. 

“That’s fine, I won’t, but quit calling me dumbo, seriously.” 

There is very little chance that Kai will stop calling him dumbo, but for the time being the cat is quiet and obedient. He settles with an arm slung across Sehun’s stomach, their faces close together on the bed. Sehun lifts his knees to open himself up, still watching Kai’s face, and the cat pulls his own knees up under his hips. 

“Have you ever been fingered before?” Sehun asks. 

Kai nods. “A couple times when I lost territory disputes.” 

Sehun’s stomach jolts. 

“You were okay with that?” 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? I lost.” 

Kai’s blasé attitude about submission and consent suddenly makes a little more sense. Chanyeol is equally concerned. 

“Wait, cats settle territory disputes with sex? Is it an asserting dominance thing?” 

“I guess. Can we get on with it?” 

“I want to know what I’m implying by fingering you.” 

“Nothing, dumbo. You’re human. What you do doesn’t mean shit to me.” 

Chanyeol gives him another sharp smack on the ass for that, and Kai yelps and the hand across Sehun’s middle tightens. Sehun would be worried, except he can see Kai’s pupils dilate. 

And then there’s a finger pushing into Sehun’s entrance. There must be one pushing into Kai’s too, because the cat lets out another startled meow and pulls Sehun in closer, eyes squeezed shut. 

The finger in Sehun is slow and careful, feeling inside him gently, and Sehun bites his lip because it’s not enough. He can’t feel it enough. Not like when Kai does it, when he makes it hurt. 

“The fuck are you doing, dumbo? We aren’t kittens, we won’t break.” 

“Chill out, Kai.”

Kai growls at Sehun and lets his claws skitter dangerously along Sehun’s side. 

“But he’s right, Yeol. Please be rough.”

“Right, sorry. I’ve never done it like this before.” 

Kai whacks him with his tail, and then yelps when Chanyeol roughly thrusts in a second finger. He does the same to Sehun a moment later, maybe a little more gently, and Sehun moans at the stretch. Chanyeol is thrusting harder now. Fingers working and scissoring. 

“Harder, Chanyeol. Make me scream. I have a safe word it it’s too much.” 

The fingers inside him ram in roughly, and Sehun keens. Beside him Kai whines and pushes his face into Sehun’s neck. Chanyeol finds Kai’s prostate first. The cat purrs through a meow and then shudders against Sehun’s side, and Sehun wishes his hands were untied so he could scratch his ears. The cat’s breath comes fast against the side of his neck. 

Chanyeol adds a third finger a little too soon, and Sehun’s back arches and his cock twitches as the stretch burns through him. The taller boy is being rougher now, fingers fast and harsh inside him. Kai lets out a series of moans and mewls and purrs, his hand skimming up Sehun’s chest to grip his shoulder. 

Sehun sees stars when Chanyeol finally finds his prostate, and he writhes under Kai’s arm and cries out. Chanyeol gives the spot an experimental jab, and Sehun yelps and gasps, precum dripping from his dick. He must do the same to Kai, because the cat yowls and bites Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun’s eyes roll back in his head. 

He gets lost in the pleasure of the near constant jabs to his prostate, zoning out to just the feeling, and Kai’s sweet noises against his neck. 

He’s brought back by Kai’s hand on his face, and his name being breathed needily in his ear, asking for attention. “Sehun. Sehun, princess.” 

Sehun glances to the side to find Kai watching him with hooded, blissed-out eyes. The gold is so intense up close. Sehun feels Chanyeol twist his fingers hard, and Kai’s lips fall further open around a stuttering moan. 

The cat pulls him forward and kisses him like he needs it to breath, licking deep into his mouth and nipping and sucking at his lips. The position is awkward, both of them twisting towards each other to press their lips together, Kai’s arms clinging wherever he can reach. 

Chanyeol moans in appreciation, fingers rubbing rough circles on both their sweet spots as a reward. Kissing gets hard after that. He and Kai end up just moaning into each others mouths as Chanyeol takes them apart. 

This still isn’t as rough and intense as usual, but Sehun finds he likes this too, and seeing Kai all soft and submissive and blissed out and wearing nothing but Sehun’s hoodie more than makes up for it. 

Both of them whine in disappointment when Chanyeol pulls his hands out. “Fuck you two look so good. I’m so hard just from watching.” He gives them both appreciative pats on the ass, and then rolls Sehun onto his side to untie his hands. “Kitty, can you hold his hands above his head while I fuck him? If you’re good you can have my sloppy seconds. And lose the hoodie.” 

Kai shoots him a glare, but does what he’s told anyway, which is still kind of a surprise. He finds himself on his back, a now completely naked kai gripping his wrists above his head, and a rapidly undressing Chanyeol kneeling between his legs. Kai’s soft tail wraps comfortingly and a bit possessively around his throat. 

“You ready, hunnie?” 

“Yeah. Fuck me hard, Yeol, I mean it.” 

Chanyeol nods and Sehun can’t see between his legs, but he can hear Chanyeol rolling on a condom, and the slick wet noises of lube. 

Something very large, blunt, and gooey slides over Sehun’s entrance, teasing up and down, and Sehun whines with need, legs spread wide. Chanyeol is getting a hang of the teasing. He only presses in when Sehun begs.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, please.” 

And then Sehun gasps as Chanyeol pushes inside. 

Chanyeol is a lot bigger than Kai. Sehun groans and whimpers through stuttering breathes as Chanyeol presses just the head of his cock into Sehun’s hole. Sehun writhes, trying to get Chanyeol to go deeper, to find a position where the burn is more comfortable, but Kai pulls hard on his wrists and Chanyeol just follows his movement, dick frustratingly stationary in Sehun’s ass. 

It’s amazingly hot, being completely helpless and at the mercy of the boy and the cat in his bed. It’s all he can do to twist and rock to feel the tiny movements of Chanyeol’s thickness just barely lodged inside him. He wishes he could cum just like this, completely untouched, under their complete control and watchful eyes, on nothing more than just the head of Chanyeol’s cock. 

Finally, Chanyeol moves. He thrusts all the way in, further and further until Sehun is arching back on the bed, breath coming in broken sobs, as Chanyeol fills him up more than ever before. Kai’s voice purrs in his ear. 

“You took all of him, princess. Your fat, round, slutty ass swallowed his entire behemoth of a dick. You should look and see how he has you split open. It’s beautiful.” 

He forcibly lifts Sehun’s shoulders to look down at where Chanyeol’s dick slowly slides out of him, breath coming faster as more and more appears. He’s glad he didn’t see Chanyeol’s cock before the other boy put it in him. He might have chickened out. 

Chanyeol slams back in, abruptly filling him up again, and Sehun wails and arches against the bed. On the next deep thrust Chanyeol finds his prostate, and Sehun screams. The aching fullness, burning stretch, and intense pleasure are almost too much, and Chanyeol thrusts in hard against his prostate just one, two, three more times, and Sehun jerks and wails again as he cums over his chest. 

Chanyeol keeps thrusting as Sehun rides out the waves of his orgasm, and then begins to slow to a stop. 

“Why are you slowing down, dumbo? Don’t stop.” 

Sehun is still zoned out and dazed, but he knows he doesn’t want to stop yet. He came too soon to stop. Chanyeol’s massive size is too good to waste, and he wants to feel the other boy use him to get off, so he weakly wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist to keep him there. 

“You sure, Sehun?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Okay then.” Chanyeol starts out slow again, intentionally thrusting away from his prostate, and Sehun whimpers and tries to pull his hands out of Kai’s grip. He wants to cover his mouth, to muffle the pathetic whines and whimpers that he can’t seem to keep in, but Kai’s hands are so strong, and he doesn’t get anywhere. 

“Fuck, Sehun.” Chanyeol leans down over him, eyes gazing intensely into Sehun’s watery ones. “You’re so perfect for this. I’m not going to last long. It’s so hard not to just plow into you.” 

“Then do it, dumbo.” 

Chanyeol growls and his hand darts up to grip the scruff of Kai’s neck, and Sehun can immediately feel Kai’s grip go weak on his wrists, and the cat lets out a high pitched whimper through his teeth. 

“For that last time, don’t fucking call me that, or I won’t let you fuck Sehun when I’m done. You got me?” 

Kai closes his eyes and shudders, and Chanyeol must take that for a yes, because he lets go and resumes his position leaning over Sehun. 

“You want me to plow into you?” 

Sehun nods vigorously. “Yes—just. Don’t hold back. You don’t h-have to worry about lasting. You can hurt me, Yeol. I-I like it.” 

Chanyeol bends closer to press his lips against Sehun’s, grinding deep into his body in the process. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” His lips brush Sehun’s as he talks. 

Sehun breathes a moan into Chanyeol’s mouth as the other boy pulls out and thrusts back in, slowly at first, but the next thrust is faster and more aggressive. After that Chanyeol wraps both hands around Sehun’s back and begins to pound into him in earnest, face buried in his neck. Sehun yanks hard against Kai’s hands as Chanyeol punches into him, whimpering at the overstimulation and aching fullness. The room spins in a haze of arousal. He can feel blood rushing south towards his still sensitive cock as Chanyeol hisses curses into his skin and chases his orgasm. 

Chanyeol doesn’t take long to finish, especially not at his fast pace, and by the time he groans and slams deep, filling the condom, there are tears rolling steadily down Sehun’s face, and he’s half hard again. He realizes he’s been pulling so hard against Kai’s grip that his arms ache, and that his whole body is trembling. 

As soon as Chanyeol slips out, Kai shoves him out of the way and then flips Sehun over onto his stomach. With effort, Sehun is able to get up on his knees as Kai slicks on lube, already bracing himself for whatever Kai has in store. He already seems keyed up and aggressive, which is enough to make Sehun both anxious and excited. 

Over to the side, Chanyeol watches, catching his breath. “Are you gunna… use a condom?” 

Sehun yelps as he goes from being anxious and empty to surprised and full before he even realizes Kai is ready. 

“He’s had my cum in him so many times already. There’s no point in a condom.” He rocks back and slams into Sehun again, and Sehun’s legs shake with the effort of keeping himself up. “Watch and learn.” 

He takes a firm grip on Sehun’s hips and then immediately begins roughly jackhammering in. Sehun clutches the pillow below his head and keens though gritted teeth with every punch to his insides. His knees slip apart on the bed. Kai’s grip is the only reason his hips are still in the air. 

“This is so easy, Sehun. You’re all loose and sloppy.” Sehun can barely hear him over his own gasps, moans, and sobs. The only thing he can concentrate on is the pounding in his ass. Kai’s only fucked him like this a few times, when he’s angry or asserting his dominance or trying to prove a point. It’s as hard and rough as he can be, like he wants to make Sehun scream and forget his own name. 

A large, warm hand slips into his, squeezing his fingers gently, and Sehun cracks up his watery eyes to find Chanyeol staring into his face, looking both encouraging and concerned. “You’re doing amazing, Sehun. Remember your safe words. You can always just say yellow if you want to slow down.” Chanyeol’s other hand rubbed gently circles into his shoulder, and Sehun gave him a weak smile and pulled his hand close. Praise and concern isn’t something he was used to, but it’s nice. 

Kai’s hand comes down hard on his ass, pulling his attention back to the cock pounding hard into him. Sehun’s having trouble breathing between his stuttering gasps and and broken cries. There are tears on his cheeks again. 

“You’re already hard again, aren’t you? Jerk him off, dumbo.” 

“For the last fucking time—“ 

Kai bats his hand away and hisses when Chanyeol tries to grab his scruff again. Sehun reaches out to put a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh and calm him down. 

“Let it g-go, Yeol. Ah! He’s not going to use your n-name.” 

Chanyeol sighs in frustration, but flops down beside Sehun anyway and reaches under his body to stroke his cock. As soon as Sehun moans and rocks forward into Chanyeol’s fist, Kai re-angles himself to thrust against Sehun’s sensitive prostate. Sehun screams, hips stuttering, every breath coming in desperate sobs. He’s right on the edge again. Just a few more thrusts. 

His orgasm builds and builds until it washes over him in a tidal wave of pain and pleasure. Stars dance in his vision. His eyes won’t focus, and even as his own climax recedes, Kai continues to plow into him, unrelenting against his sweet spot. Chanyeol lets go of his dick, but the overstimulation is still too much, and all he can do is sob and writhe until Kai finally, finally thrusts deep and rocks himself through his own orgasm, thick hot spurts filling Sehun up. 

As soon as Kai pulls out and Sehun collapses boneless on the bed, Chanyeol grabs the cat by the back of the neck again, more roughly this time, and then uses his other hand to roughly grab Kai’s oversensitive crotch. Kai yelps and struggles weakly, teeth bared. 

“What’s my name, kitty?” 

“Let g-go.” 

“Not until you say my name.” 

“No! L-let go.” His tail is puffy and tucked between his legs. Chanyeol squeezes tighter with both hands. Kai whimpers. “Chanyeol! It’s Chanyeol. Please, Chanyeol, fucking let go.” 

He lets Kai crumple to the bed, and then sits back on his heels to watch both him and Sehun pant and recover. 

“Sehun, you okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome. How about you, kitty?” 

“Getting there.” 

“That was the craziest sex I’ve ever had. You two are really hot together.” 

Sehun gulps and looks over at Kai. All he can see are his ears at the top of his head, and the gentle twitch of his tail. 

“This is okay, right Yeol? Is it weird? All our friends—they would have a problem with this, wouldn’t they?” 

“What, that we had a threesome?” 

“N-no—um. Me and Kai. It’s not… gross, is it?” 

They both glance down at Kai, who watches them from underneath his lashes. 

Chanyeol looks thoughtful. “I mean, I think he should treat you better, but that’s just me. I realize it’s kind of a special case since he’s not human, and it’s not like you two are a couple or anything. 

“That being said, despite what’s really going on, I think a lot of people are going to see this as you fucking your cat, which a lot of people have a problem with. For good reason. I think keeping it on the down low is a good idea. Other than that, I don’t have any problem with it.” 

Sehun nods, happy. If Chanyeol isn’t against his hooking up with Kai, then Sehun feels better about the whole situation. 

Kai turns over and curls up with his back to them. Typical feline. Chanyeol and Sehun have to do their best to clean around him before they can shower and dress themselves. Chanyeol does most of the work, because Sehun spends a lot of the time limping and resting, and making sure the cum dripping out of his ass doesn’t get on anything. When Sehun’s parents get home, two boys and one cat are curled up fast asleep on Sehun’s bed. 

That night after Chanyeol leaves, Kai wraps both arms tight around Sehun’s middle and nuzzles into his chest. He purrs sleepily when Sehun cards a hand through his hair. He’s rarely so clingy. When Sehun leans down and kisses the top of his head, he squeezes tighter and whines into Sehun’s skin, purrs swelling in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! It's been so long since I posted, so I'm pretty excited that I'm finally getting something up. I can't wait to hear from you.


End file.
